the Cousin of Pinkie Pie
by Secret-Universe
Summary: A Pegasus comes to stay in Ponyville, saying he's a cousin of Pinkie Pie. first MLP story, let me know if I should continue please.


A simple day in Ponyville, ponies shopping here and chatting there, just like every other average day. While everyone else had some-pony to talk to or make company with, there seemed to be a loner on the edge of the tiny town.

From the looks of the stranger, it appeared to be a colt, a Pegasus, but not like every other pony that you'd normally see everyday. He was brown all over, minus having a whole white middle, white stockings and a white muzzle with a stripe continuing up his face, hidden by a long black mane. At the moment, he had on a long trench coat (_hiding his cutie mark, a trio of Oreo cookies_) and sunglasses to hide what seemed to be green eyes and he carried with him a medium sized pet cage. Looking down at a note in his hoof, he read to himself;

_Location: Ponyville_

_Subject: Reunite with "cousin"_

"Well…" He sighed, tucking away the note into a pocket, "Here goes everything." He picked up the cage in his mouth, murmuring, "You ready, girls?"

Soft meowing was heard from inside the cage as the young Stallion made his way into the village, trying to avoid any eye contact from all the other ponies. He wasn't ready to meet any-pony just yet. He had to meet a certain pony he hadn't seen in about who-knows-how-long and that was it. As he continued along his way, he felt the presence that he was completely on his own. He turned a few times, but saw no one there. As he looked for about the fourth time, he was beginning to get irritated as he placed down the cage and said to no one in particular, "Alright, show yourself."

"Sorry, sir."

The Stallion looked around until he glanced downward seeing the one responsible for making him paranoid. It seemed to be a dragon, but with no wings, bright green eyes and scales, and was a purple color all over.

The young dragon cleared his throat, "I just haven't seen you before around here."

Sighing and picking up the cage again, the brown pony continued on, "You're smarter then you think kid."

"Uh, thanks." He then smiled, "The name's Spike." But when he got no answer, he decided to catch up to the newcomer, "So anyways, you're new, right?"

"Just for about a few days it seems," replied the Pegasus.

Spike quickly got in front again, "Hey come on, why the rush? You'd make lots of friends here and Pinkie Pie is always willing to welcome-"

"Pie?" the Stallion asked, seeming familiar with the sudden name, "As in Pinkanema Diane Pie?"

Spike cringed his nose a little, "She hardly goes by that anymore, very few reasons."

The Pegasus slowed down but didn't stop walking, "I assume you know where this Pinkie Pie must be?"

"Possibly at Sugarcube Corner or playing pranks with Rainbow Dash…" The young dragon then frowned, "Hey, I said my name, what about yours?"

Feeling time was getting a bit wasted, the stallion slowly turned around as if to give a piece of his mind to Spike with a glare, but instead said in a calm voice,

"… Oliver. Oliver Oreo."

Spike smiled again, "It's nice meeting you. Maybe we can show you around? I know some other friends who'd like to."

Oliver Oreo tried to trot along his way, "Thank you, but I can't stop now. See, I just have to-!" He stopped short, once again, bumping into another pony; a violet Unicorn with a purple pink-streaked mane and huge violet eyes. Her cutie mark appeared to be a glittering pink star. Spike was already familiar with this pony, "Hey Twilight!"

"Spike, where have you been? I was just going to…" Twilight stopped short upon seeing the new Stallion, as he backed up not wanting full attention right now. She smiled, "Oh hi, I'm Twilight Sparkle."

"Begging your pardon, but I really can't-"

"He says his name is Oliver Oreo. He's new in Ponyville." Spike pointed out for the Pegasus, adding, "He says he's looking for Pinkie Pie or something, he seems to know her."

"Actually, yes but…"

"Oh don't worry about it. Of course we know Pinkie Pie." Twilight then asked, "Do you have a place to stay yet? You did just arrive around here, right?"

Oliver Oreo sighed, this was going to take a while. "Yes, I recently just got here. It's kind of a long story but I do need to see Pinkanema as soon as possible."

"So you do know her then. She'd hardly go by the name since…"

"**DON'T SAY IT!**" Spike suddenly yelled, "You said it wasn't real!" Noticing the odd looks from both ponies, he chuckled sheepishly, "_Whoops._"

After what seemed a brief awkward second or two, Twilight spoke up again, "So anyways, why don't you wait with us at the library? You could settle down there for a while and maybe meet the other ponies."

"Well…" Oliver Oreo nodded, "If you insist."

"Oh it's no worry, there's plenty of room." She began to trot in a direction, "Come on, it's this way."

Oliver Oreo paused for a bit, not really sure if he even wanted to get involved all of a sudden. All he wanted was to find a certain pink pony, catch up on things, perhaps even…

He was surprised as he was shoved along by Spike, who grunted, "I wouldn't disobey her if I was you. She can get persistent. Matter of fact, every-pony can be persistent."

"Uh, yes. Of course," said Oliver Oreo, continuing to follow the two to this library. This was going to be quite a while for him…


End file.
